


Under Pressure

by myguitarisinmymind



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cigarettes, Daddy Issues, Double Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myguitarisinmymind/pseuds/myguitarisinmymind
Summary: He's all but begged Colin to come and help, and there the man is, as promised, untangling Stefan’s bullshit, mad, confused code. Generally saving his arse.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly/alternatively titled: "twist again (like we did last summer)"

Stefan should be paying attention. He’s been losing his mind, or anyway the game has been taking it. He's all but begged Colin to come and help, and there the man is, as promised, untangling Stefan’s bullshit, mad, confused code. Generally saving his arse.

Why can’t he keep his mind on the screen? He should be _grateful_. And _that thing_ should be downstairs; it doesn’t belong up in his room, it never has. Stefan tries not to look at it, but he has no power here, so of course he does, and his eyes catch--

Colin’s bony fingers, squashing out his roll-up. The cigarette bends and twists under the pressure. Ugly, burnt up bits of tobacco and ash spread against the clear glass underneath.

Stefan chokes on a shaky little breath, and Colin looks round, blinks, follows his gaze, brow creased, his concentration turned to puzzlement.

There's a long beat of silence, and a choice is made, not by Stefan, not by either one of them. Stefan’s face changes, some base need bleeding through. Colin’s is relaxed, a smile spreading, weary but game as ever.

 _Daddy’s little legacy_ pops into Stefan’s head, though he’s not sure why. He reaches forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos bring me joy, and comments make my heart sing. Thank you!


End file.
